


The Paradise

by pusheenbawse



Category: Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, Science Fiction, Survival Horror, buckle the hell up, general badassery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusheenbawse/pseuds/pusheenbawse
Summary: Weki Meki gets disbanded, but only because each member got sent to an alternate dimension(!). How will our heroes find each other and get back home; if they even remember what that is.
Relationships: Honestly I'm not sure let's see what happens





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> I mean it; buckle the hell up. This is heavily, HEAVILY inspired by Twice Trumped by @loosenoodlepoodledoodle, and if you've ever read it, hoo boy.

Fantagio Entertainment was having a bit of an issue with Weki Meki. They weren't doing as well as they were expected to. You'd think with two former IOI members, it would mean instant popularity for our eight protagonists. But in the eyes of the general public, they were more like Dodaeng and Friends Try to Make a Decent Song Besides Picky Picky. Harsh, I know.

Wait, but why and how would Fantagio literally split up their current most successful girl group and send each member to another dimension?

Also, _what the actual fuck._

Despite having their grievances with Weki Meki, Fantagio wouldn't (and couldn't) do such a thing to them. You know who probably could, though? A secret government organization no one knows about, called something intimidating and cool like the DEO or Kingsman.

Technically speaking, the organization is called the Delegation of Extradimensional Ruling Plethoras. In all fairness, many of said plethoras wanted it to be called the Delegation of the Interdimensional Plethoras, or anything that didn't have the acronym DERP, but founder and residing President Ylvitz Yelnats (both Y's are silent) has the humor of a 12-Earth-year-old human boy, not to mention he ripped the soul out of anyone who disagreed with him.

The delegation members are Plethoras, a species of superhuman incapable of generating their own body heat (in their home dimension, their planet is flat and their sun is much closer to them, making their planet the equivalent of a baking sheet in a convection oven), but capable of a lot of other shit humans can't even begin to imagine (except this one *wink*). For centuries, DERP has held a stranglehold on the minds of certain people, brainwashing them to hold very strong (and very wrong) opinions on just about everything, so they can farm the infared radiation they naturally, well, radiate for sustenance. I say farm, because there's no use in killing your crops with every harvest. And while their headquarters is the temperature of a reptile terrarium, the heat isn't enough to keep them fully functional. Additionally, they harvest along with the infared radiation live brain cells, hence why so many of their victims seem to get dumber by the minute.

But enough about the history of DERP, what would a group of extradimensional ruling plethoras want with a (very underrated) Korean female pop group? And why this one? Many of the humans they harvest from are middle-aged adults, who'd already begun to lose brain cells from aging. Because of this the delegation set their sights on the youths; preferably those easily swayed by a singular party or individual, who they're obsessed with to the point that they'd kill themselves if they were told to. While the delegation was disappointed to find not all Kpop fans were mindlessly infatuated with their idols, there were enough of them who were, so they made them their target demographic.

President Ylvitz Yelnats (Ylvitz Yelnats' kind do not have first or last names, and they choose their (permanent) names at the age of 6 Earth years, hence why many of their kind have names such as AwesumKid or BUttfart or ADSFJKADFAFSJLAFDS. What was I saying? Oh yeah, President Ylvitz Yelnats) wanted to target Armys, given their enormous population and toxic reputation. However, Vice President Ponk Boofbutt advised against it: If they failed to brainwash BTS, or accidentally took too many brain cells and killed them, there would be nothing short of chaos and pandemonium; not a great environment to secretly drain people's intelligences in. They eventually agreed to start with a smaller (but not too small), more irrelevant (but not too irrelevant) group who people have barely heard of, and would for the most part barely miss. Weki Meki was chosen at random, and they got to work on brainwashing them.

What they didn't account for was the language gap. While Lua could decode some of what DERP was trying to program into her subconscious, it was nowhere near enough to brainwash. As for the others, they would just think there was an English radio or television program playing nearby. Eventually, the delegation decided that if they couldn't persuade Weki Meki to be brainwashed, they would have to mentally break them, and force their way into their psyches, bypassing the language barrier. But how to do that?

This is the part where the Extradimensional part of DERP comes in really handy. DERP's members had a vast knowledge of the most physically, psychologically, and emotionally damaging dimensions; all they had to do was isolate each member in one of them, and then one by one they would build a group that would be their pilot project for brainwashing the less-than-middle-aged (and middle aged, they exist too) Kpop stans, and eventually the entire human race, so that they would be the dominating species, and claim Earth as a colony in their empire (they'd already conquered several lesser planets before them, but the life there wasn't nearly as intelligent, and thus provided much less nourishment).

And because they're superhuman, that for some reason means they can zap anything anywhere in the Universe, like a more convenient Stargate. And for convenience's sake, from Earth's viewpoint, it's like they'd never left at all (such are the mysteries of interdimensional travel).

In short, things are about to get real bad for our eight heroes, but luckily, there's someone to help them. An insider. Sort of.


	2. Suyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins. The delegation has sent our heroes to distant dimensions. Their goal, to weaken them so the delegation may sieze their minds, manipulating them to spread their agenda to their youthful adorers. This is the story of Suyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory apologies and disclaimer for first person narration.

First I was sleeping.

Then I was screaming.

That's all I can remember. I have no idea where I am; I'm hoping I just fell off my bed, considering how dark it is. The ground feels sort of similar to that of my room, but it's dustier than I remember. It's also a lot colder. Shit, is that a breeze? It is so dark in here. Or out here. I've never sleepwalked, so what am I doing here, wherever the fuck that is? This is by far the most terrifying dream I've ever had. It all feels so real. It's only getting colder; the only thing I can do now is sleep. I can't feel anything anywhere; it's all just dusty floor and cold. I could fucking die right now. I don't hear or see anybody else. I could die, right fucking now, and no one would know.

Where the hell am I.

...

A paralyzing light drowned my entire body not long after. The world went from black nothing to white nothing. I would've preferred the black nothing; at least I wasn't in excruciating pain. I can't describe the white as anything other than the absolute worst pain I have ever experienced, and probably will ever experience. It felt like my skin was being seared off; my flesh being cooked alive. I couldn't even scream, I was in too much pain; I just collapsed again, hoping for it to all be over.

When I woke up, the white had already gone back to the black. I have no idea if the white will come back. It probably will. I'm praying to whatever can help me there isn't anybody trying to get me. It makes no difference if my eyes are open or closed; it's all black nothingness.

I'm groping the ground, anything to make me feel just a little more prepared to wade through the ink, or provide any sort of shelter against the scalding, blinding brand. My right hand's feeling what seems to be the entrance to a tunnel, no bigger than my fist in diameter. I plunge my arm in, not caring if something drags me in or rips off my dominant arm (a panicked brain is seldom a rational brain). My hand's immersed in a wet sludge, like it was some creature's mouth, except without teeth. Fingers wrap around something hard, about the size and shape of a pea. My head hurts. Like, _really_ hurts. I'm overcome with hunger that wasn't there before. My grip on the hard pea thing slips; it feels like I've been stabbed in the stomach. My grip tightens in pain; the sensation dissipates. I'm still incredibly hungry. I lift my arm, thing in hand, out of the sludge. I still can't see anything; for all I know, I could be holding a really tiny extraterrestrial kidney stone.

_Eat it._

What the fuck.

 _EAT IT_.

I don't care anymore. If I die, I die. I eat the pea thing. It's spicy at first, then it's like someone sprayed pepper spray down my throat. I gagged; if I wasn't hungry before, I'm about to vomit up everything I'd eaten before getting sent to this nightmare.

_DO NOT THROW IT UP. YOU NEED IT._

I have every reason to not trust whatever the hell is talking to me, but I have nothing to lose. I curl into a ball and fight my digestive system; every part of my body wants to eject it. The convulsions send me every which way, one of which apparently was _up._

I can't feel the ground below me. Am I flying? If so, which way is down? I unfurl myself. I twist and contort myself to find the ground, but there's nothing. Oh my fucking God, I'm motherfucking flying. Or am I falling?

Then the white hits again. I curl into a ball; the white doesn't have a particular source, it just appears and submerges you. The white seeps through my weak barrier, plunging _within_ me. It supernovas; my limbs are flung apart, and I expect to be met with the same searing pain, but this time it felt no different from walking out of a movie theater at 12 noon. Blinding, yes, and moderately unpleasant, but I'm alive. And I can see. And I can see that I'm _floating_.

The ground, an uneventful khaki, appears to be about 10 meters down. Everything else is the white, but it's not as painful as before. Maybe there is a God after all.

I don't wake up.


	3. Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the fuck did Suyeon get super powers if she's supposed to be getting tortured in another dimension?

My name is Larginald BossS. I am a Plethora. Our planet (pronounced PLANE-it, not PLAN-it) is called Farm. Our race is not superhuman. If so, you humans would be superplethoras. There are things we can do, and you cannot, and vice versa. This rule is not without exceptions, however, but I don't have the time to explain them all.

For most of our history, the few plethoras who weren't paralyzed from the waist down were responsible for most of the labor, hunting, gathering, etc. They became the ruling class, and tasked the disabled majority with stationary manual labor. Millions of plethoras, trapped in a warehouse at an assembly line station, working on manufacturing everything from cars to laptops to shoes. Ha, shoes. With the help of the ruling class, we invented a hybrid between a wheelchair and a car, called an autochair; something to help us commute both on roads and inside buildings.

Humans seem to have a hard time with creating a fair system of government. We're just the opposite. All buildings are split-level; the ruling class resides among the commoners. Only the commoners earn the privilege of owning autochairs, and while only the able-bodied make up the ruling class, it co-rules with an entirely commoner conquest (what you'd call a parliament or congress).

However, in times of crisis or corruption, such government is quick to dissolve into anarchy, as plethoras tend to be entirely uncooperative, instead solely focusing on self-preservation with no attention paid to society. "Good" plethoras are as rare in Plethora as psychopathic humans are on Earth. I will go so far as to say most plethoras are cruel, calculating individuals who strive for utmost efficiency and equity, and are paranoid of mishaps and failures to the point where they will destroy anything they see approaching that on sight. There is absolutely no room for error. There is no room for lying, or secrets, or love.

Several centuries ago, the ruling class organized a delegation of plethoras to visit Earth to expand their empire. Every territory, or Garden, under Farm rule was subject to a suffocating regime and endless exploitation for resources (that we have in common with you humans; nothing quite like transdimensional Manifest Destiny/colonialism).

While I am a member of the ruling class, no one knows I exist. I was the result of a torrid affair, where my father killed himself before I was born, and my mother abandoned me; possibly because I looked too much like my father, and my mother refused to have me tarnish her reputation. The ruling class can see, speak, and send objects (excluding themselves) through the very fabric of spacetime, and although I do not have the same training and stamina as the delegation members, I've been able to teach myself enough to help these girls, though my scope is limited, and I can only send about one non-living thing per dimension. I have already sent one girl an anti-flight pearl. All plethoras can fly, but torrential solar winds cause anyone trying to fly to be literally swept off the Plethora. And because plethoras are essentially the opposite of humans, it gave her the ability to fly. However, I couldn't give her any plethora pepper spray to coat it with, so I had to talk her through the pain.

I hope I never meet these girls, for I fear my guidance may lead them to discredit their own valiance and skill. And such, I will remain silent whenever possible, giving as much guidance and tools as I can, so these girls may overthrow my race's chokehold and take back their homeland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is starting to become less fanfic-y, but I promise Larginald isn't going to be a main protagonist; I just wanted to have an explanation for how Suyeon was able to get help despite the fact she's supposed to be constantly tortured.


	4. Elly

Why the fuck am I in the desert.

What the fuck is this.

Is this a fucking dream?

If so, wake me the fuck up--

WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS THAT FUCKING THING

Run. Run. Run for your life because it's the only one you have.

It's catching up.

Is it breathing fucking fire-- OH FUCK MY FUCKING LEG GOT BURNED HOLY FUCK

Shit, a cave--

Aaaand the cave entrance just closed behind me. Well, I'm screwed. Dream or not, this fucking sucks. At least the cave's somewhat lit on the inside. My burn doesn't look too bad, but what is _that_? It looks like some kind of pea made of rock. Good fucking God, why am I so fucking hungry all of a sudden.

_eat it_

HELL FUCKING NO I'M NOT TAKING ORDERS FROM A DISEMBODIED DREAM VOICE

_either you eat the pill, or you get swallowed whole by the thing that was just chasing you_

I mean, what do I have to lose? My hands are on fucking fire. Fuck, FUCK ME SHIT IT HURTS SO MUCH-- I'm so pissed I could just punch this--

HOLY SHIT I CAN PUNCH THROUGH ROCK.

_Close; you can manipulate rock_

Oh, so like Earth ben--

_Don't say it._

Right, sorry about that.

_Kill the beast_ _._

Let's fucking do this. So we're gonna-- actually wait, I can just move this sand to make a tunnel out of the cave to make less noise. Ok, where the fuck is that hideous bastard? Found it. HRAAAA-- hOLY SHIT I fucking bashed its skull in!! That was fucking awesome!! Screw taekwondo, I'm a fucking Earth... manipulator? Whatever.

As fun as this is, I can't fucking wait to wake up from this somewhat terrifying dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, some people are better at dramatically narrating their experiences than others.


	5. Yoojung

Where am I.

I feel so small; smaller than I normally do.

Shit.

There's these boxes all over the place; it sounds like something's inside them.

I really shouldn't open any of them; something tells me it might try to kill me.

It's kind of dark in here; I can barely make out the door-- holy shit it's opening fuck I gotta get behind one of these boxes that thing looks fucking huge and scary--

Holy fuck.

There were people in that box.

Or something that makes people screams when eaten, at least.

I have no idea what's outside this place; if anything, I'm probably safest here unless I wanna get stomped on by-- fuck, does that thing have tentacles AND claws??

fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK OH MY FUCKING GOD MY FUCKING STOMACH

FUCK

_in front of you_

I don't--FUCK-- see anything; just this-- tiny pebble or something

_eat it_

I'm not-- fucking-- doing that-- FUCK MY STOMACH-- HOW IS IT WORSE THAN BEFORE I'm gonna fucking die

_eat it or perish_

FUCK I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN--

_eat. it._

\--maybe it'll ease my fucking STOMACH FUCK--

thank fucking God it worked.

No-- no nono no OW MY LEGS FUCK YOU FUCK THIS FUCK THIS MOTHERFUCKING FUCK--

Oh

My

Fucking

God.

I'm a giant.

OW MY ANKLE FUCK IT'S THAT THING FROM BEFORE IT'S CLAWING AT MY ANKLES SHIT--

Ohhhhhhh that was absolutely disgusting; I have fucking slime all over my foot.

On the bright side, I can squish disgusting creatures like that like fucking ants now.

I wonder if I can shrink back down

I can!

Huh.

Well, what now?

_there is another_

What? Is this kind of fucking joke what the hell is this place

_there is another one of you nearby; find her._

Fuck, there's another member? Am I gonna have to find the rest of my group to get the fuck out of here. Shit.


	6. Explanation for Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, how did DERP not notice these dudes are getting super powers?

I mean, you have Suyeon flying, Elly Earth-- manipulating, and Yoojung able to shrink or grow a tremendous amount (not too tremendous; think that of a certain insect-related superhero but can grow a lot larger). How is the delegation not paying attention to this; they can literally _see through dimensions._ Well, remember those capsules that give our heroes superpowers? They're a lot more powerful than you may think. You see, since there are an infinitely large number of dimensions, there will be a quite a few that are virtually identical, save for one miniscule difference, like every person has just one extra hair on their head. However, each thing in the dimension has to be _ever so slightly_ different, so calm down, you are still unique. In the eyes of the delegation, the versions of Weki Meki they sent to be tortured _are still getting tortured._ This isn't the case; our main man (yeah, I know, the patriarchy, but remember on Plethora they're incapable of most human things, including ever-so-conveniently sexism and gender inequality) Larginald made a non-sentient copy of each member that was capable of _seeming_ like they were experiencing torture-related pain and well, torture. The "original" members were then whisked into an exact copy of the dimension they were in by default, since _they_ were the miniscule difference.

bUt whY coULdN't LaRGinaLD eDit oUt tHe moNsTERs aND toRTUre-- because his lack of developed skills mean he can't change all that much, like how he can only teleport one thing at a time. Plus, he has to save 8 people; that's a lot of people to grant powers to and convince to ingest a pain pill that'll eventually give them superpowers and overall MAKE SURE THEY DON'T DIE, since it's obvious he's one of the few morally 'good' plethoras, and he doesn't want to face the ethical consequences of having to replace Weki Meki with clones.

This is what happens when you make any sort of sci-fi with a complicated storyline and a TON of opportunities for plot holes.


	7. Doyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SKRRT

Where am I.

Am I dreaming?

I kind of remember going to sleep; maybe I've finally figured out how to lucid dream.

There's something-- no, a lot of things writhing around me. They sound humanoid, but when I ask what the hell is this, they just kinda got spooked by me talking and then ignored me. I don't think they can understand speech. They're making some sort of squeaking noise, and I can't really hear anything else. The smell is absolutely awful; just piss and shit and some other fluids I assume these things managed to eject or excrete.

The room moves; the ceiling's opening; am I in some kind of box??

Whatever it is, it's tipping; I see a hole in a corner, and barely manage to squelch through bodies and waste to get outside. I push myself out of the box just in time to see everything else that didn't get out get eaten. The thing eating them is nothing short of revolting; its head looks like a giant tumor with a mouth, which seemed to be on the crown of its head. I saw its head split in half, and watched as it dumped the creatures into itself with a clawed tentacle. I vomited on the spot, collapsing.

I felt something appear in my closed fist. It felt like a ball bearing. My stomach started hurting, though I assumed it was because I'd just vomited

_eat_ _it._

Eat what? This thing in my hand? Even if I wanted to, I just vomited.

_eat. it._

Shit; I don't really have anything to lose. Fuck, my legs. I think I might vomit again. I'll try not to, though. If this was a lucid dream, why can't I seem to make my leg stop twitching. Is it twitching faster? It's twitching a lot faster. Like, a LOT faster. My leg's like a blur now. Maybe I can think it to go slower-- whew, that worked. Maybe this is a lucid dream. Maybe I can become the--

_don't say it._

Don't say what? The Fla--

_Don't. Say. It._

Jeez, fine, weird dream voice. I'm still gonna try to see if I can run fast-- OW MY HEAD. Achhh, I gotta watch where I'm going. Wait, what was that JESUS IS THAT YOOJUNG FUCK WHAT THE HELL IS THIS NIGHTMARE

_She will help you. Get her attention._

God damn it, can this creepy voice not talk like a fucking wizard all the time. But if this dude's advice gave me super speed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory DoDaeng coming soon


End file.
